monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Witchia Night's Diary
Day 1: Dear diary, Today was my first day at Monster High. First class I had was Biteolegy; boring! Actually, I got detention because I couldn't stop talking and because I took my wand out and made the chalk draw on the teacher's face...heh, he deserves that! Anyways, at the creeperteria, I saw three cats ghouls laughing at my hat. NO ONE LAUGHS AT MY HAT! Sorry about that, I got a little carried away.....But still, I went over to them and we all started a huge "cat"fight which made me have an extra one hour of detention! Then, in Phisycal Deaducation, we needed to run 10 laps around the school grounds so I "accidently" kicked mud on a ghoul named Cleo de Nile and then she threw mud back at me, so we started a mud fight; so now, both of us got detention! After school, while I was walking to the detention room, I saw some guy hanging out with that stupid ugly "Cleo de Nile" beside my locker. I totally got mad! Well, that's all for today...I hope tomorrow will be better and I don't get detention! Actually, I sneeked out... Day 2: Dear diary, Second day of school and it still sucks! I was walking to my locker when suddenly those three ghoul cats showed up and knocked down my hat. I yelled at them saying that they're jurks for doing that and as always I got detention. In History class, Cleo de Nile sat beside me and kept talking to me, so I accidently yelled stop, so that makes another hour of detention! At the creepertiria, I sat alone eating my food until those stupid cat ghouls bothered me again by throwing they're food at me so we started a food fight and when Bloodgood Headmistress came in, they all 3 lied that I started it but then I yelled at them saying that they were "dead wrong", so that makes 2 extra hours; for starting the food fight (which is a lie) and for yelling at them. Wrost day ever! Day 3: Dear Diary, Third day of school, baby! It was amazing! I met a cute guy whose locker is right beside mine! Ok, so, I got in class, History class and I saw an empty row in the back so when I sat in one of the seats, that cute guy came and sat next to me. He told me that his name was Holt Hyde, strange name but ok! When class was done, he walked with me to my locker and that's when I knew that his locker was beside mine. Then, Cleo de Nile, came and start saying bad things to me; about me! But then, Holt took care of it. Then, in Home Ick, the class needed to get a partner for making a "create monster" and I went with Holt! Actually, I saw this girl getting really upset that Holt was my partner....Oh well! In the creepertiria, I got in and I found everyone food fighting! Holt was beside me, too, and that was when a stupid guy threw food at me and I totally got extremly mad, but then Holt made me listen to music which actually made me calm down. Last period, P.D. (Phisycal Deaducation); I was about to fall asleep! Well, not litterally, but because we didn't do anything, the teacher made us all sit on the bench until the bell rings to go home. But then, I went to the girls' restroom and stayed on my iCoffin. But then, I heard the door open and shut close, it was those cats. I also overheard them planning on emberrassing Cleo infront of the whole school tomorrow, they wanted to bring the whole school and annouce the new Scream Princess in school, as always Cleo thinks that she is but when she wears the crown (there's a crown, too!? Just let everyone call you princess!), it's gonna activite a device that will toss disgusting goo all over her. I got to warn Cleo or atleast do something about it! Day 4: Dear Diary, Today is the day of the new Scream Princess and so I was heading over to Cleo to tell her all about the three cat ghouls (I still don't know what their names! What the ghoul!?) about their plan. But when I tried to convince her to listen to me, she would just walk away and I chased after her but then I bumped into a girl. Her name was Tiana Time and she was such a sweet ghoul! Then I explained why I was running and she said that she would help me out. After school, it was time to let Cleo wear the crown infront of the school and I was too nervous and Tiana stayed beside me in the shadows trying to figure out an idea. She then explained something to me and we went to work right away! Toralei and the werecat twins were on the top floor of Monster High and they were too diistracted to notice that Tiana and I sneaked in and plugged out the wire from the electricity and plugged in another. Then, when it was right excact time to let Cleo be having the crown on her head, Toralei and her friends watched Headmisstress Bloodgood put it on her head, and then Toralei pressed a BIG RED BUTTON and just when they expected to let the goo fall on Cleo, it fell on them instead! Then, I took a picture of them with all the goo on and then they all three fell infront of Cleo. Tiana then pulled me towards Cleo with her and Cleo have realized what I've been trying to tell her all day. Then she told me that she was sorry that she didn't listen to me and thanked Tiana for a great plan, accepted me and Tiana and invited us to her sleepover tomorrow! :) Category:Diary